Add.
Solution: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths $5$ ${9}$ $.$ ${0}$ $2$ $.$ ${9}$ Because ${59}$ is a whole number, we can add a decimal point and a $0$ behind to make the columns align. Now, let's add each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths $\overset{1}{{5}}$ ${9}$ $.$ ${0}$ $+$ ${2}$ $.$ ${9}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $6$ $1$ $.$ $9$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &({59} + {2}) + {0.9}\\\\ &=61 + {0.9}\\\\ &=61.9 \end{aligned}$ $61.9 = 59 + 2.9$